Please Come Home For Christmas
by Dragonflysoul
Summary: Hammond waits and worries.


**Title:** Please Come Home for Christmas

**Author**: dragonfly

**Genre:** Gen

**Summary:** Hammond waits and worries.

**A/N:** Christmas song title challenge entry for the AO list from 2012. First time uploading here. Happy Holidays!

* * *

General George Hammond stood in the embarkation room looking up at the Stargate with a heavy heart. They've been searching every planet their Intel would even bat a lash at for SG1. The elite team had left to negotiate a peace treaty, but had never made it to the summit. That was two weeks ago. Two week of searching. Two weeks of grasping blindly at hope. Two weeks of not knowing.

This wasn't the first time he's been left to wonder if one of his teams would be coming home, and it wouldn't be the last. It was a heavy burden that came with the job. And it never got easier to carry.

It was Christmas Eve and he had to order non-essential personnel home to be with their families. No one wanted to rest until SG1 was home safe. He was blessed to work with such loyal men and woman…but, with the last of their leads being followed by three teams, there really wasn't much else anyone could do.

"Sir?"

He turned to find Janet Frasier standing next to him, and he had a feeling she'd been standing there awhile. "Sir, you should get some rest," she said softly.

"I appreciate your concern, Doctor, but I'm alright."

Her eyebrows rose and he had to smile at her boldness. "Alright," he relented with his Texas drawl, "I'll grab a few winks after SG-5 returns. Should be any moment."

Crossing her arms, she nodded her approval and turned towards the 'gate. "Do you think we'll find them, sir?" she asked worriedly after a long weighted moment.

"Doctor…" he replied, willing the 'gate to spin and bring his people home, "I don't see any other option."

Smiling sadly, she placed a warm hand over his arm. "Merry Christmas, sir," she said before walking away.

"Likewise," Hammond replied, unable to say the words he didn't feel in his heart.

* * *

SG-5, SG-6 _and _SG-9 all returned empty handed and with no new leads to follow. It was now well past midnight and technically Christmas morning. Hammond stood in the control room looking over the 'gate. His grandkids would be waking soon. Their little feet bounding down the steps of his daughter's house—eager to reach their presents. They slept peacefully through the night thanks to the men and woman under his command and many more like them. It was how it should be. It was how he wanted it—even when those soldiers turned into friends that he was sending onto the battle field. Freedom came at a cost, but every one of his people were more than willing to pay it.

"Here you are, sir," Sergeant Walter Harriman handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thank you, sergeant." He watched the younger man sit down and pinch the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"You've been off duty for hours, son," he said gently. "Go home. Be with your family."

The technician looked down at the Stargate. One last look, one last burst of waning hope that the whole of the SGC would be home for the holidays. When the 'gate didn't spin and the klaxons didn't blare, Walter sighed and relented sadly, "Yes, sir."

Their Christmas miracle would maybe come another day.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

"Goodnight, Walter."

Hammond started to prepare himself for another long day of wondering if his people were warm, safe…or even still alive… when the Stargate started to spin.

The sergeant's foot was just over the first step when it happened. "Unscheduled Off-world Activation!" he yelled, running back to his station.

* * *

Hopes rising, Hammond stood closely by, fists clenching as Walter counted off the chevrons. "Chevron five, encoded!"

By now the control room was a flurry of activity. There weren't many souls left on base, but those who were came running when the klaxons started to blare.

"Chevron six, encoded!"

Eager to get closer, Hammond quickly made his way down to the embarkation room. Defensive personnel had already filled the room due to SOP on UOAs and he weaved through them to stand at the head of the ramp.

"Chevron seven… _encoded_!"

The gate continued to spin and Hammond continued to clench his fists, waiting for Walter to tell him what he wanted to hear. It had to be his people. It had to be. _Let them be in one piece_, he prayed.

Finally, the _eighth_ chevron locked and everyone held their breath.

"It's SG1!"

The room erupted into cheers, but positions were held. They had been missing for two weeks. There were SOPs in place. "Open the iris!" Hammond ordered. "Be on alert, men."

A few long, tedious moments later, SG1 stumbled through the event horizon looking worse for wear, but very, _very_ much alive.

"General!" Jack greeted tiredly, walking down the ramp with his teammates as the 'gate disengaged. "Thanks for leaving the lights on."

"Stand down, Marines!" George wanted to hug SG1. Every single one of them. Instead, "Colonel, where in sam-hell have you been?"

"General," Jack took off his battered and dirty cap, "that is a very…"

"_Very,"_ Daniel added, lowering himself down onto the ramp.

"Long story," Jack concluded, looking down at the archaeologist with worry.

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond stepped closer. He looked up at Jack. "Does he need a gurney?"

"No, sir," the colonel assured. "Just some rest."

The General took a closer look at his A team. Carter was leaning on Teal'c—who looked as exhausted as he's ever seen a Jaffa, Jack was swaying on his feet, and Daniel already appeared to be asleep, chin resting in hand, glasses askew.

"Alright people," he said gently, "get cleared by the infirmary and get some rest. Then I expect you all back here in seventy-two hours for your full report."

Jack nodded, "You heard him, people," and bent over to haul Daniel up under the armpits. "Come on, Danny. I've got a pillow with your name on it."

Daniel reluctantly stood, but he didn't bother opening his eyes. Leaning on Jack, "I hope it has a mattress too," he mumbled.

"And not a rock in sight," Jack guaranteed to the general's amusement.

Teal'c had an arm around Carter, supporting her now as they walked down the ramp. "It's good to be home, sir," she greeted tiredly.

"It's good to have you home, major. All of you," Hammond replied. "Now go get some rest."

Teal'c bowed slightly and Carter nodded, eyes getting heavier by the second. "Yes, sir."

"Will you two be able to make it to the infirmary?"

"We will be fine, GeneralHammond," Teal'c assured. "Thank you."

Walking out of the embarkation room, they were met as Jack and Daniel were—with smiles and clasps on the shoulders. The SGC was whole again.

They had gotten their Christmas miracle after all.

Watching them go with a warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt in weeks, Hammond smiled. "Merry Christmas, indeed."


End file.
